


Cry More

by smokingsickstyle



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blowjobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Strangulation, rhys crying, some D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack makes Rhys cry a bunch, at least they both enjoy it. Rhack. Set in an AU after rule Hyperion ending. Includes blowjobs desk sex and rhys crying more than you think but less than you'd hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry More

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fix up my other fic but im posted this instead.   
>  inspired by tumblr users brewhay and gibilynx.

The first time Jack sees Rhys cry, he isn’t _actually_ crying. Rhys is still being a whiny brat, but even Jack has to admit he’s not really crying over the simple fact that there is dust in his ECHOeye.  But Jack is silent as watches Rhys’ eyes water and his face scrunches up as he struggles not to rub his eye. His eyelashes flutter as he tries to get rid of the dirt and soon they glisten with tears. Its over as quick as it started, and Jack takes a couple of seconds to snap himself out of the weird state he had found himself in. He quickly forgets it when Rhys brings to his attention some problems Hyperion has had in marketing.

The thought of how _good_ Rhys looked when his big brown and blue eyes are wet with tears doesn’t come back to Jack until he sees Rhys curled up on the couch in the office lounge in front of the large screen watching a movie Jack had never heard of.

“Really kiddo? I leave you alone for a few hours and you spend it watching crappy romcoms?” Threats were on the tip of his tongue as he stalked around the couch to stand in front of the younger man with his hands on his hips. He pauses though, when he sees Rhys quickly sit up and wipe the wetness from his eyes. He doesn’t pay attention the first few minutes Rhys shoves excuses at him. Instead he focuses on the sound of Rhys’ voice, as it wobbles and stutters.  Jack frowns when his voice trails off and Rhys shrinks back , obviously expecting a large outburst, but Jack just growls at him to get back to work as he leaves the office in search of someone to relieve his rising need for release.  

Only when he wakes up the next morning to the memory of a _very intense_ night with a short haired brunette with big brown eyes does he rake a hand through his hair and curse.

After that Jack plans on various ways of hitting and quitting, hoping one tear-filled fuck would be enough to satiate his new desire. Knowing that Rhys had a hard on for him since he was first inserted in his head. Jack had ignored it mostly, though when he catches Rhys looking at him a certain way, he can’t deny the way his pride swells. He assumes Rhys would be easy, ready to get on his knees with the slightest push to his shoulders and Jack would get to see him with his mouth full and face wet with tears. That night as he is wiping the come off his hand he goes to sleep satisfied at his plan.

He’s only half right. The kid _is_ easy. He falls smoothly to his knees and fits his body snug between Jack’s legs. Rhys takes him in his mouth like a pro, and Jack can’t help but be a little impressed at the amount of skill Rhys demonstrates. Rhys seems to know every trick, taking him entirely in his mouth and giving  Jack the best head he’s had since his death, and soon enough Jack’s groans are almost as loud as the slurping sounds of Rhys’ mouth. When Jack is close he pulls Rhys off, despite the younger man’s protests. He moves his hands to the sides of Rhys’ face, and he has to hold back a moan when Rhys’ eyes light up and his mouth opens wider. As he’s fucking into Rhys’ mouth, Jack  watches as Rhys struggles to keep his eyes open under the force of his thrusts. Rhys’ eyebrows are furrowed, and when tears from choking repeatedly on Jack’s dick flow freely over his cheeks, Jack pulls him back just in time to come on his face.

The satisfaction at seeing Rhys’ shuddering breaths and the whimpers that Rhys tries to bite back as he palms himself through his slacks is bone deep. Jack lets a lazy grin stretch along his face when he beckons Rhys up to his lap. He keeps his eyes trained on Rhys’ come and tear streaked face as he ruts against Jack’s hand. He doesn’t mind when Rhys comes all over his shirt and even rubs his back when Rhys pants into his neck.

He doesn’t quite get to the quitting part of his plan. The contentment he felt soon faded and the need to make Rhys cry only grew. Over the next few days, when Rhys has given so much head Jack starts to make fun of the ever present hoarseness in his throat, Jack decides on a new plan.

Jack hasn’t ever fucked a dude before and there were only a few times he could remember when he ever really wanted to. But he knows the mechanics and decides that’s good enough.

He gets Rhys bent over the desk and is in the middle of nudging his third finger into Rhys’ already dripping hole when he realizes that he wont be able to see Rhys’ expression if he’s burying his face into the desk. Jack pulls his fingers out slowly, reveling in the small moans that Rhys lets out and steps back to flip him over.  Rhys is naked except for the shirt hanging loosely open over his shoulders, and Jack has his pants open and pulled down under his dick. Jack is standing between Rhys’ legs, ignoring the condom packet that sits in his pocket, as he runs his hands up and down Rhys’ thighs. He grins when his thumb catches the rim and Rhys gasps and groans into his hands.

“Nuh-uh pumpkin, no hiding.” Jack says as he guides his dick inside Rhys. He pulls back to watch and they both moan when Rhys clenches around him and his legs wrap tightly around Jack’s hips. He waits a moment for Rhys to relax a little before pulling out and thrusting back in. Soon Rhys is gasping and shaking beneath him but the only wetness on his face is a little bit of drool spilling from his open mouth. His eyelids are halfway closed and his head is rolling with every thrust.

Jack’s hips come to a stop, and he snakes a hand up to Rhys’ neck, using his thumb to smear the spit sliding down Rhys’ cheek along his lips.  Rhys slips his mouth over the thumb and groans at the lack of friction, shifting his hips as much as he can while being pinned by the weight of Jack’s body.  He wraps his arms around Jacks shoulders and tries to lift himself up only to be stopped by the grip on his neck. He whines, low in his throat, moving his hips desperately back onto Jack’s dick. Jack can only wait another moment before he starts thrusting back when he realizes Rhys wont burst into tears at the lack movement, no matter how needy he looks right now.

When Jack pulls the legs at his waist higher, and angles his hips, Rhys lets out a surprised groan that grows louder the faster Jack hits his prostate.  Rhys eyes are wet but its not nearly _enough._ Jack is looking between Rhys’ face and the way his dick looks sliding into him when he notices Rhys gripping his leaking dick loosely.  He tightens his hand on Rhys’ neck enough that both of Rhys’ hands come up to grip Jack’s wrist tightly, gasping when he starts seeing spots.

“Behave, sweetheart.” Jack says and Rhys nods weakly when Jack loosens his hold. Rhys doesn’t touch himself again, but he pushes his ass back eagerly and Jack lets out a frustrated groan.

“You better come in the next thirty seconds babe or I won’t let you come for a week.” He pants out as he grinds his hips into Rhys’ ass. Rhys’ eyes widen and he shakes his head in protest, even as his dick twitches in response.

“Jack, I can’t.” Rhys says and Jack looks up just in time to see Rhys’ eyes fill with tears and spill over his cheeks when he finally closes them.

“Ten seconds Rhysie.” Jack says, and Rhys sobs around a moan when Jack finally grips his dick and jerks him off until he comes.  Rhys is shaking in lingering pleasure when Jack comes soon after, burying himself to the hilt and filling Rhys up before pulling out. Jack leans over Rhys in exhaustion, and he feels fingers run through his hair but only grins in satisfaction  when he remembers Rhys’ mismatched eyes overflowing with tears of pleasure.

Later, after they have cleaned themselves up, with Rhys’ whining about ruined slacks and popped buttons all the while, Jack comes up to Rhys, who is fumbling with his tie. While Jack ties it, for once not making a quip at Rhys’ incompetence, Rhys looks up at Jack with a growing grin, that seems all too familiar.

“So, you wanna talk about it?” Rhys asks happily. Jack narrows his eyes but his mood is too light to think anything of it.

“Hmm? Talk about what babe?”

“The fact that you can only get off when you see me cry.” Jack’s face sours, a protest ready at his lips, when Rhys leans in closer and nips at the edge of his mask.

“Don’t worry Handsome. I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made a Borderlands tumblr!   
> thehyperionwetdream.tumblr.com


End file.
